Le téton
by mangafana
Summary: Wufei se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Heero mais celui-ci à un secret à lui révéler. One-shot yaoï WufeixHeero. Quelques descriptions de situations peuvent choquer, vous êtes prévenus.


Titre : Le téton

Auteur : mangafana

J'écris sans Bêta, merci de ne pas me conspuer pour ça !

Cette fic est un slash/yaoï WufeixHeero.

J'espère que vous allez vous amuser en lisant mon histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils faisaient tous partis des preventers, Heero et lui avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver une fois par semaine, tôt le matin, au dojo de la base pour s'entraîner.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, lui et les autres pilotes de Gundam s'étaient tous un peu éloignés mais ils essayent de se voir tout de même régulièrement et de faire une activité ensemble. Il était le partenaire de Duo donc ce n'était pas un problème pour eux. Il allait voir Trowa au cirque tous les lundis et il déjeunait avec Quatre, qui était en charge des intérêts du clan du dragon, tous les vendredis midi. Le mercredi matin était donc le jour où il voyait Heero.

Au début, Wufei avait bien proposé une heure moins matinale que 5h, pour les entrainements, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que voir deux ex-pilotes de Gundam s'entrainer ensemble avait tendance à ameuter les foules. Comme disait Duo « les mecs, on n'y peut rien, on est des stars alors forcément, les gens nous mate, c'est normal. Alors s'il y en a deux, c'est double plaisir, pour eux ! ».

Du coup, ils se levaient dès potron-minet pour s'entraîner. Ils variaient généralement le combat. La semaine dernière, ils s'étaient entraîner au katana et aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour le judo.

Alors qu'il empoignait le revers de la veste de Heero, Wufei la fit sortir de la ceinture et c'est là que pour lui, les choses changèrent vraiment.

Depuis un certain temps, il s'était bien rendu compte que sa vision de Heero avait changé. Il attendait ses rendez-vous avec beaucoup d'impatience et remarquait à quel point les cheveux de Heero avaient l'air doux, malgré les épis qu'il se payait.

Lors d'une empoignade à la boxe, pendant une de leur dernière session, il avait senti que Heero le retenait dans les cordes plus de temps que nécessaire et il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il avait aussi apprécié ce moment. La peau de Heero était douce et il sentait bon, même en plein effort. Et malgré son attirance pour lui, il appréciait plus encore que Heero ne retienne pas ses coups et le lui rendait bien.

Alors ce jour là, quand il découvrit le torse de son ami en empoignant son kimono, Wufei resta subjugué devant le téton de son partenaire. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Heero pouvait avoir les tétons les plus sexy qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Ils étaient dressés par l'excitation du moment, d'un brun foncé. La corole qui bordait le petit appendice était brune, elle aussi, et elle semblait douce.

Ne prêtant pas attention à ce que faisait son adversaire, Wufei se retrouva au sol, surpris et ne comprenant pas comment c'était arrivé, Heero étalé sur lui. L'instinct dominateur de Wufei lui fit comprendre que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas et il roula sur lui, emportant Heero avec lui pour se retrouver au dessus du jeune homme brun.

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux si bleu de Heero et le temps fut comme suspendu. Le souffle court et frais de Heero rebondit sur son visage puis Wufei, n'y tenant plus, gardant son regard rivé au sien, descendit sur le corps magnifiquement sculpté de l'autre asiatique et se posta au dessus de sa poitrine. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, s'assurant que Heero était parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'il allait faire, Wufei sorti sa langue, eut un temps d'arrêt au cas où Heero voudrait protester, mais celui-ci le fixait juste avec les yeux légèrement dilatés, alors Wufei descendit son visage et enfin, sa langue toucha le téton tant admiré. De la pulpe de sa langue, il fit le tour de la corolle et en testa la douceur, puis alors qu'il voyait Heero fermer les yeux et poser sa tête contre les tatamis, il pinça le téton avec ses dents, l'irritant et jouant avec, joignant sa langue quelque fois, comme pour apaiser la morsure précédente.

Quand il eut assez joué avec le petit bouton de chair, il releva la tête et regarda Heero qui avait toujours la tête posée sur le tatami, les yeux fermés et les joues rouge. La respiration légèrement haletante. Wufei s'avança alors sur le corps du jeune homme sous lui et senti une petite bosse au niveau de son pantalon. Cette réaction physique de son partenaire l'électrisa totalement et il senti son pantalon devenir encore plus serré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il dégluti bruyamment puis s'approcha de l'oreille de Heero et lui murmura :

-Je crois que c'est inutile de le préciser, mais tu m'attires vraiment beaucoup, Heero.

Le jeune homme sous lui ne pu répondre qu'en grognant mais son grognement se transforma brusquement en couinement quand Wufei passa sa langue sous l'oreille de l'autre homme. Voyant la réaction plus que positive obtenue, Wufei insista sur ce point, passant sa langue, léchant, goutant, suçotant et aspirant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce traitement laissa Heero totalement vidé de ses forces et pourtant, Wufei était sur qu'il aurait du mal à se défaire des mains qui le retenait collé au corps sous lui. Heero tremblait de félicité et Wufei sentait son érection frotter contre sa jambe alors que lui-même s'appuyait contre la hanche sous lui.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un de tes points faibles. J'ai hâte d'en trouver d'autres.

Et il parti à la conquête du cou d'albâtre de son presque amant. Heero prit une forte respiration et sembla faire un réel effort quand il murmura :

-Non …

Refroidi pour le compte, Wufei arrêta de lécher le cou et de se frotter contre la hanche du jeune homme si désirable étendu sous lui. Il prit appui sur ses mains et ses genoux pour que son corps soit le moins en contact avec celui sous lui.

-D'accord, j'arrête.

-Non, n'arrête pas.

-C'est assez contradictoire, ce que tu me dis, Heero.

-Wufei … il faut qu'on arrête maintenant parce que les autres vont finir par arriver, il est presque 7h … mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas arrêter pour de bon. Dit Heero presque suppliant.

Wufei ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors que son cœur battait la chamade à ce point à cause de la peur d'être rejeté. Il se releva et tendit sa main à Heero qui la saisi et l'aida à se mettre debout. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait et alors qu'il pensait ça impossible, Heero semblait être gêné. Il regardait ses pieds et dit, timidement :

-Alors …

Wufei trouva ça follement drôle et il s'approcha de lui, lui prit la taille et le rapprocha de lui, collant leur bassin l'un à l'autre. Et alors, sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de son envi jusque là, il l'embrassa enfin. Heero passa une main dans ses cheveux longs défaits et soupira de plaisir quand il senti la langue de Wufei jouer avec la sienne.

En lâchant les lèvres douces de son partenaire, Wufei dit :

-Donc, je pense que ça veux dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Il aurait voulu que sa phrase sonne plus comme une affirmation mais il senti que le point d'interrogation en fin de phrase lui faisait perdre toute sa pseudo assurance. Heero renifla d'amusement et dit :

-Oui, je pense aussi.

-Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant, ce soir ?

-Parfait.

-On devrait aller à la douche, maintenant.

-Oui.

Heero et Wufei prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, main dans la main. Ils disposèrent leurs affaires et Wufei rentra dans une douche. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière lui mais trouva Heero déjà occupé à le faire.

-On prend notre douche ensemble ? demanda bien inutilement Wufei.

Heero ne lui répondit qu'en lui faisant un sourire et en se déshabillant.

Wufei senti sa gorge devenir sèche, tout à coup et il regarda le corps magnifique de Heero lui être dévoilé graduellement. Il savait que le jeune homme était un apollon mais il ne l'imaginait pas aussi bien fait de sa personne. Paradoxalement, alors que sa gorge était sèche comme du papier de verre, il salivait presque devant ce ventre plat et ses cuisses finement musclées. Heero lui passa devant, après avoir suspendu ses vêtements au petit crochet de cette couche individuelle, à l'abri de l'eau grâce à une petite paroi et il se dirigea vers le jet pour trouver la bonne température. Il repoussa doucement Wufei pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé et se mit sous l'eau.

En voyant Heero nu et mouillé devant lui, Wufei senti son érection faire un mat dans son pantalon et se dit qu'il serait bien plus à l'aise sans vêtement. Ni une ni deux, il jeta tout ses vêtements par terre, se fichant qu'ils soient mouillés et rejoignit son presque amant sous l'eau.

Il dépassait Heero de quelques centimètres et les mit à contribution pour le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrasser. Il fut interrompu par des voix lointaines. Les autres preventers arrivaient pour leur entrainement matinal et il n'allait plus pouvoir profiter du magnifique corps contre lui. Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres rougies de Heero et se décala mais Heero ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille là et il le plaqua au mur. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Si tu fais le moindre bruit, tout le monde viendra ici pour voir ce qui se passe.

Puis il lui fit le sourire le plus espiègle que Wufei n'ai jamais vu, il l'embrassa puis il se baissa doucement et sensuellement, sans jamais quitter Wufei des yeux et il se mit à genoux devant lui.

Ce regard excita Wufei bien plus que la position. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure en otage de ses dents et se mordit fort, alors que Heero sortait sa langue. Il se souvint juste de s'être accroché aux plaques de bois de la cabine d'une main et d'avoir passé l'autre dans les cheveux doux et humides de son amour puis il ne fut plus que sensation.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, si ce n'est des heures, qu'il respirait enfin. Cette fellation avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Même l'adrénaline du combat, même la joie de la victoire, même d'avoir couché avec des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes n'était rien par rapport à cette pipe que lui avait offerte Heero.

Il s'était entamé la lèvre pour éviter de gémir ou de crier. Il avait dû faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas empoigner la tête de son amant pour lui baiser la bouche, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, Heero était juste parfait, pour ça comme pour tout.

Heero se releva et l'embrassa doucement. Il avait un arrière gout de sperme mais Heero en avait déjà avalé une bonne partie et de le savoir fit frémir son pénis. Wufei passa ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme à la langue si talentueuse et l'embrassa paresseusement.

-Je dois y aller, envoi moi un message avec l'adresse du restaurant, ce soir. Dit Heero en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la cabine, refermant derrière lui pour que personne ne vois Wufei.

Celui-ci referma machinalement la porte à clé puis se posa contre la paroi, respirant à plein poumon. Cet homme allait le tuer.

* * *

Wufei s'en voulait. Il s'était laissé déborder par le travail et il était en retard à son rendez-vous avec Heero. Quand il arriva, il trouva le jeune asiatique en train de lire la carte. Il le regarda pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à leur table. Heero avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Pas tant physiquement car il était resté le même à ce niveau là, mais mentalement.

En sortant de la guerre, c'était lui qui avait eu le plus de mal à se faire à leur nouvelle vie parce que d'eux tous, c'était lui qui avait le moins vécu. Il avait été élevé et formaté pour la guerre. Il ne savait même pas commander une pizza et n'avait jamais été au cinéma. Heureusement, Duo l'avait prit sous son aile. Il avait été son co-équipier principal pendant la guerre et en voyant la détresse de Heero, il avait décidé de lui apprendre à vivre. Maintenant, Heero continuait à vivre en collocation avec le pilote de Deathscythe mais c'était uniquement par commodité parce que Heero était maintenant parfaitement autonome. Sans divulguer la vie privée de son meilleur ami, Duo leur avait juste dit que l'adaptation avait été difficile pour Heero et il arrivait encore que Duo arrive au travail, le matin, avec de grosses cernes parce que Heero faisait des cauchemars. Mais quel chemin parcouru depuis l'époque d'après-guerre ou Heero ne pouvait pas aller faire des courses sans faire trois fois le tour du pâté de maison pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants.

Quand il le vit, Heero releva les yeux du menu et ceux-ci s'illuminèrent. Ce simple fait rendit la soirée de Wufei encore meilleur. Heero était sincèrement heureux de le voir et lui-même avait été impatient de ce rendez-vous toute la journée.

Cependant, arrivé devant la table, Wufei ne su comment se comporter. Devait-il l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui serrer la main.

Heero sourit devant son air embarrassé et se leva, s'approcha, se bouina contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

C'est un Wufei rougissant qui s'installa à table et regarda Heero faire pareil. Il était tellement gracieux dans tout ses mouvements, tellement beau. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ça avant ? Heero était magnifique. Et il souriait, ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant la fin de la guerre.

-Désolé d'être en retard.

-Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est la faute de Maxwell, il m'a retenu au boulot alors que je lui avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous.

-Tu lui as dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec moi ?

-Euh … Non, j'ai préféré attendre un peu.

-Moi aussi, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il pense que je suis au ciné.

-On a l'air vraiment idiot. Deux gosses qui se cachent de maman.

-Moi, c'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète, Duo est ton co-équipier. Et je sais d'expérience qu'il peut être très fatiguant, quand il veut une info.

-Et c'est ton colocataire.

-Mais il est très gentil et protecteur avec moi donc je ne risque rien.

-Oui … je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle de Maxwell. Je dois être nerveux, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voyais notre rendez-vous.

-Et comment tu le voyais ?

-Déjà, je me voyais arriver à l'heure, si ce n'est en avance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Wufei.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

-Ok.

-Je voulais te dire, ce matin, c'était vraiment super. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Heero baissa les yeux de modestie et Wufei fut ravi de voir ses joues se colorer.

-Tu as … beaucoup d'expérience ?

A cette question posée sans arrière pensée, Wufei ne s'attendait pas à voir Heero aussi gêné. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de désamorcer la situation mais Heero le prit de vitesse :

-En fait, tu fais bien de poser la question … je veux être honnête avec toi. J'ai eu plusieurs relations depuis la fin de la guerre et elles ont toutes capotées parce que j'ai été honnête avec eux. Je ne tenais pas plus que ça à ces relations mais je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes d'autres personnes que moi. Tu dois être au courant de la réputation que j'ai, au bureau.

-Oui …

-C'est un agent et ex-amant à qui j'ai dit la vérité qui n'a manifestement pas pu fermer sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit de moi ?

-Heero, je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. Je te connais, j'ai combattu à tes côtés, les gens qui disent ça n'ont pas fait la guerre comme nous, ils ne te connaissent pas …

-Wufei. Je te remercie de ne pas prêter l'oreille aux commérages, mais que disent-elles ?

-Elles disent … qu'il n'y a que le train qui ne t'es pas passé dessus.

-C'est la vérité.

-Heero !

-Wufei, pendant mon entraînement, on m'a apprit qu'il y avait plusieurs moyens d'avoir une information. Le sexe est l'une d'elle, les confidences sur l'oreiller. Alors on m'a apprit à me soumettre à n'importe quelle pratique. On m'a fait l'amour, on m'a baisé, j'ai pratiqué le bandage, le gangbang et bien d'autres. Pour toutes ses pratiques, il fallait du monde et tous les assistants du professeur J me sont passés dessus … ainsi que certains techniciens de Wing. Tu vois, je suis honnête avec toi parce que je ne veux pas que notre relation parte sur un mauvais pied. Quand on fera l'amour … Si on fait l'amour, tu ne seras pas mon premier. Wufei, je ne dis pas que j'ai aimé toutes ses pratiques ou que je veux les reproduire. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'expérience, Wufei, et je sais comment donner du plaisir. Mes expériences passées m'ont malheureusement donné cette mauvaise réputation à l'agence et si jamais tu sors officiellement avec moi, tu seras aussi victime de ces rumeurs. Il faut donc que tu sois sûr de toi.

-Yuy, je n'ai jamais craint les rumeurs. Elles ne peuvent pas détruire les faits et le travail. Tout comme ta réputation. Une partie du personnel aime les ragots sur ta vie personnel, mais la plupart ne fait que vanter ton professionnalisme et tes bons résultats en mission, sans compter ceux qui ont peur de se faire tuer par le soldat parfait si ils t'approchent de trop près. Alors je ne crains pas la réaction de quiconque … mise à part celle de Duo …

Cela fit rire Heero et la lueur séductrice dans ses yeux refit son apparition, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wufei. Oui, vraiment, s'il a Heero à ses côtés, Wufei ne craint rien du tout, aucune rumeur ou parole ne pourra le blesser parce qu'il sera le seul à savoir la vérité. Il a juste peur de la lame du meilleur ami de son petit-ami.

FIN

Certains auteurs font du chantage à la review, c'est pas mon cas, je ne vous demande qu'une chose, vu que j'écris pour mon plaisir, si vous avez aimé, reviewvez avec plaisir, j'aime ça, mais si vous n'avez pas aimer, même si vous pensez que votre review peut-être constructive pour moi, sans blague, je m'en fiche, ne reviewvez pas.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Mangafana


End file.
